Hot Tub Sex Machine
by Mister Phoenix - Deltora
Summary: With the three of main six suddenly getting sent to a Friendship mission around Mother Day, Spike is forced to show Applejack's mother (Pear Butter) Twilight's mother (Twilight Velvet) and Rainbow's mother (Windy Whistles) a good time. But, what the girls don't know is that Spike is going through a heat, if a mare spends to much time around him, go into heat as well. Lusting over


It was another sunny and beautiful day in Ponyville, a bright rainbow trail shot through the sky. Clearing away any stray cloud that lay in the large bright blue sky, making the sundown towards the town, it's mother's day. Where ponies of all ages repay all the nice and wonderful things that their mother have done for them.

Pinkie Pie and Maud Pie decide to visit and stay at the Rock Farm in Rockville to spend time with their mother; Cloudy Quartz, with Fluttershy going up to Cloudsdale, having to meet up with her brother to work something out for dear sweet mother. Rarity brought her mother; Cookie Crumbles to Canterlot with Sweetie Belle tagging along, going to see the royal sisters Castle.

Then there's the rest of the Mane Six, Rainbow Dash, Twilight Sparkle and Applejack wanting to spend mother's day together, wanting their mothers to become friends with each other. Since Rainbow's mother, Windy Whistles has been having a troubling time after Bow Hothoof decided to get a divorce.

While Twilight Sparkle's mother; Twilight Velvet still couldn't believe that her former husband; Night Light was cheating on her with some pony that was at his work. A younger and hotter mare, that was his reason, just got bored with Velvet. Causing a slap in the face and a divorce between the two, while many stallions wanted to be with Velvet mainly because her daughter is a princess, her son is a prince, and her daughter in law is another princess.

Then Applejack's mother; Pear Butter still can't get over the fact that she lost her husband and best friend; Bright Mac got killed by a Chimera and saving Pear Butter's life so she can watch her daughters and son grow up. With the local dragon that lives in Ponyville deciding to become a close friend to Pear Butter, to have someone for her to cry on, while the dragon combs her back and lets her tears wet his jacket.

At the Castle of Friendship, hours before Twilight's, Rainbow's and Applejack's mothers arrived in Ponyville, with Pear Butter going to Canterlot to settle a deal with some of the stuck up royals. The three girls sat in the throne room, the back of their hands were their Cutie Marks are placed shine up bright.

Pointing the girls to a small village that would take half a day to get to and half a day to get back, then there's the matter of finding the problem and fixing it. The door to the kitchen opened up, with a large tall skinny dragon carrying a tray of tea and coffee for the three mares in the room.

Twilight Sparkle slams her fist on the table, causing the cups that the dragon placed down to fall and smash against the ground. The Princess of Friendship looked towards her assistant and oldest friend; Spike the Dragon.

The now twenty years old male dragon had quite the growth spurt in just a couple of months, first, he was a small baby dragon, then the same size as Fluttershy, who is the shortest of the group of friends and now he towers over Applejack, who's the tallest of the group of friends. With Spike being the same height, if not just a few inches taller than Big Mac.

He had sharp moderate harlequin color spikes, his scales are a light mulberry with spring Budish grey underbelly and light lime green fins for ears. He looked at the girls with his moderate pistachio color eyes; Spike the three girls a kind smile, while he cleaned up the mess.

The male dragon wore a dark lime green t-shirt, dark blue jeans that had holes in the knees. Spike had a light purple hoodie that covered his dark lime green t-shirt. Twilight's head fell flat on the table.

"Our mothers are coming to Ponyville, and we're going to be busy!" Twilight cried out, giving a pout with her bottom lip.

"Can it wait until tomorrow, I'd hate to let my mother down. She was always there for me and I'd hate to let her down." Rainbow spoke, Spike rubbed his chin.

"Then just move Mother's Day to the next day. Just because it's not Mother's Day, doesn't mean you can't be with your mothers and show how much you mean to them." Spike said Applejack gave a nod in agreement.

"That's true Spike, but they will still be disappointed that we can't be with them." Applejack spoke, Spike tapped his chin.

"Then, I'll treat them to the best day they had ever seen. While you girls get the friendship problem sorted out." Spike said Twilight shot up, giving Spike a large hug, burying his head in her large Double H-Cup breast.

"Thank you for that, Spike, I swear we won't be too long." Rainbow Dash spoke, giving the male dragon a fist bump.

Applejack pulled Twilight away from Spike, letting the male dragon to start breathing again, she tipped her hat towards him. Rainbow gave him a two finger salute towards him. Spike left to the train station to wait for the mother to arrive, stream started to fill the Ponyville train station.

The doors open wide, with the train conductor, walked out, letting out a loud yell.

"Ponyville station, next stop Canterlot City!" He cried out

Spike stood up, tapping his foot on the wooden floor. The male dragon soon got pulled into a tight hug, his cheeks heating up in a bright red blush, feeling a pair of large breasts, his head buries in a large triple E-Cup size breast. Spike finally got free from the hug.

He looked to the grown mare that stood next to him; Pear Butter had brilliant turquoise colour eyes, her mane is a beautiful and brilliant colour of gamboge and her coat is a light pale gamboge colour. She wore blue long jeans shorts that reach down to the top of her knees, and a tight orange top with the sleeves that reached to her elbows and a picture of a blue heart on her breast.

Then the male dragon cheek got touched by a pair of lips, he pushed her away. Rubbing his cheeks from the wet and large kiss that the grown mare. He hated to say anything out loud, but he rather enjoys the kisses that Twilight's mother gives the male dragon whenever the grown unicorn mare sees him.

Twilight Velvet or just Velvet for short. She had alluring light arctic blue colour eyes, her mane is a moderate purple mix with light grey, with her coat being just light grey colour. She wore a tight purple jumper with the sleeves that reach down her arms, her jumper hugged her double G-Cup breast, and a long dark purple skirt that showed her large ass.

Then Spike saw Rainbow's mother; Windy Whistles, grown pegasus mare had moderate cerise colour eyes, her mane is a light scarlet and orange colour and her coat is a pale and light greyish with cornflower blue colour. Windy wore long tight blue jeans that hugged her legs and large ass and wore her normal light brown jumper with long sleeves with the jumper that hugged her triple D-Cup breasts.

"Hello there, Windy Whistles. I'm Spike, one of Rainbow Dash's friends." Spike said, reaching out his claw for a handshake.

He let out a cry of surprise, feeling Windy pull the male dragon into a large hug. He looked towards Velvet who gave a small shrug while Pear let out a small cute giggle in her left hand. Windy quickly broke the hug, her left hoof moved in a circle against the ground, with a light blush on her cheeks.

"I know, Dashie talks about you all the time. I think that she might like you." Windy said Spike lean back in surprise.

"Right, your daughters are busy with a friendship mission. They'll spend the day with you lovely mares tomorrow, but for today, I'll give you beautiful mares a great time." Spike said, putting his fist on his chest.

* * *

Spike held Velvet, Windy, and Pear close to his body. The warm heat from his scales spreading to the three mares, most of the stallions turn their heads at the sight of the hot mares that were around the male dragon. A stallion stepped in front of the dragon and the three mares.

"Hey there, why don't you hot MILF's leave that dragon, and I can show you three a wild time." He said Spike stepped in front of the mares.

The male dragon stood tall, the stallion looked up, with the stallion only reaching to his chest. Spike glared down towards him, the stallion swallowed in fear. The male dragon let out an angry growl, black smoke released from Spike's nostril, Spike picked him up by his collar.

"You shouldn't talk to mares like that. Now apology or else." Spike said, his eyes were glowing bright red.

"So...Sorry." He stutters out, Spike kicked him away, causing the stallion to fall on his stomach and ran away.

Spike turned back to the mothers, with a smile on his lips, rubbing the back of his neck. Letting out a nervous laugh towards the mares.

"Sorry about that, but you ladies deserve to be treated better than that," Spike said, Pear let out a lovely sigh.

For a couple of months, once Spike hit his growth spurt, Pear Butter stopped seeing Spike as a close friend, but a hunk. Her cheeks would flare up in a red blush, she would trip over her words and the way he held her tight and listen to all her worries. Made Pear's heart flutter, wanting to taste those scaly lips and feel his large cock.

Spike held the door open to The Divine Rest Diner, for the three mares. Floating in the air, thanks to magic was bright lanterns that turn the room in a nice orange colour. That mix well with the red velvet chairs and tables, made out of fine wood and cravens in the walls.

Pictures of famous parts of history and ponies, from the ceiling, hang a crystal chandelier with the crystals reflecting the lights that made a sort of rainbow colour that spins around the Divine Rest Diner. A large fish tank that sat by a wall, with much beautiful fish like Angel Fish, Clown Fish, Red Crown Tail Betta Fish and many more.

Large window, that shown the lovely weather outside, with the sunlight that would shine down just in the right place that wouldn't make eyes to hurt in the bright sunlight. Divine Rest Diner is a two-story building that has a bottom floor for a cafe that ponies use to hang out or for a small date.

While the upstairs is the restaurant part, for couples to glare lovely in each other eyes, that's the floor where Spike and the mares are to have their lunch together. Spike wanting to treat them to a nice dinner, not knowing that this place for couples, since he was brought to the cafe part when he was a baby dragon with Applejack and Rarity.

Spike pulled out the chairs for Velvet, Windy, and Pear, with Windy giving the male dragon a small kiss on his left cheek. The pegasus mare finding the male dragon cute and handsome, when the waitress came around to their table. She licked her lips that the site of Spike.

Adding a flirtatious wink towards him, Spike cheeks heated up in bright red blush, Velvet let out a growl, that made the waitress back away in fear. Twilight Velvet had always been protective of Spike since he was a baby dragon, but when she found out that Night Light was cheating on her Spike was there for her, spending almost three weeks in Canterlot with Velvet to make her feel better. Even punching Night Light in the face and breaking his nose and most of his teeth, causing Velvet's heart to flutter at how much Spike cares about her and want the best for Velvet.

They had four glasses of bright red wine, with three plates of Broccoli, brown rice and cashew salad. Spike had the same thing but just covered with some sapphire, ruby, emerald, and aquamarine. Velvet blink in surprise, finding it weird to see Spike drinking wine from a champagne glass.

"So, how have you been since your divorces? I'm sorry that if that's a bad topic to talk about, but it's good to let out your frustrations about your husbands." Spike said Windy looked away for a bit.

"Things weren't working out, the only thing we had in common is Rainbow. But because she barely visited, we started to argue with each other. Just deciding to get a divorce because we stopped seeing eye to eye, he used to be a kind stallion. You remind me a lot about him when Bow and I were in college."

"A kind, strong and caring man that would hold me and listen to my troubles." Windy finished, Velvet let out a groan.

"You already know how I feel about Night Light. When we meet in college, he was the coolest guy in college, going around screwing with any mare that he could get his hands. Night and I got paired together in a project and he soon fell in love with me. As far as I know, he never went behind my back while we were dating, but after knowing that he cheated on me while married. I don't know what to think." Velvet spoke, Spike used his fingers to rub away some of the tears that ran down her cheeks.

"I'm sorry that I bought it up Velvet and Windy. My ex-girlfriend, I thought that she cared about me, but then I found her kissing another stallion." Spike explains Pear was the only one that stayed silent.

"I have nothing to say, Bright Mac never cheated on me, and we never fought with each other. We both loved each other since we first meet when we were only fouls. Just after Apple Bloom was born, Bright Mac and I had to travel to a town that I can't remember the name. But, we had to travel through a swamp... Bright Mac, battle a Chimera to his death, just to save me." Pear Butter said Velvet pulled the earth pony mare into a warm hug.

"Pear, you know I'll always be here for you, and that goes for Velvet and Windy. You women deserve better than what you got and I hope you find the one that you love the most." Spike said, taking a bit of his lunch.

Windy, Velvet, and Pear's cheeks heated up in a blush. Getting flushed over Spike's kind words, the grown mares took in this strange smell. A hot burning feeling course through the Velvet's, Windy's and Pear Butter's bodies, a strange lust flow through their bodies.

All their lust was going towards one tall and handsome dragon. One that was kind and caring towards them and that would do anything to make them happy. Pear drank from her wine glass, the mares talked and shared stories about their past, Spike sat and listen to the grown mares, and chip in with some jokes.

Each of the women has a cute and great laugh, at the male dragon's jokes. When they had finished with their date, Spike held Velvet, Windy and Pear close to his warm body, the heat in their bodies began to burn much hotter. The male dragon and three grown mares finally arrived back at the Castle of Friendship.

Spike decided to turn on a movie, the grown mares jumped in fear. The male dragon decided to put on a horror movie, just to feel the grown mares hugging his body in fear, their breast pressing against his body. While drinking some apple cider that Spike had lying in the fridge.

"Do you lovely ladies want to see my secret hideaway?" Spike asked

"Sure, Spike. I feel like I need a bath, for some strange reason I feel hotter." Windy spoke, tapping her index finger against her chin.

"There's a hot tub, there," Spike answered.

* * *

In a secret garden, even Twilight didn't know where it was, but it had a easy access to the kitchen. Sitting the middle of the room sat a large hot tub, large enough to fix the three mares and the male dragon. The red and yellow colour, the hot tub was surrounded by many beautiful flowers like daisies, roses, and many others.

Spike turned on the hot tub, stripped out of his clothes. The male dragon let out a yelp of surprise, quickly covering his eyes. Pear, Windy, and Velvet all stripped out off all of their clothes, with all of their clothes lying on the ground with no bras that covered their breasts.

Windy moved away Spike's hand, letting the male dragon see the naked beauties that the mothers had.

"It's fine, Spike, we trust you." Velvet said Spike gave her a smile.

The dragon and the mares sat in the hot water in the hot tub, the bubbles made the mothers let out a moan, drinking some of the apple cider that sat on the rim, Spike moved his arms, putting his left arm behind Pear and his other arm around Windy. Spike picked up his glass.

 _'Damn, we're almost out of cider.'_ Spike thought

"I'm just going to get more cider, I'll be right back," Spike said, exiting the hot tub.

 _'The hot water and the cider is making me horny._ ' Windy thought

 _'Where did I put my cider?'_ Pear asked in thought, looking around. _'Oh, there's it is, next to Velvet.'_

Pear stood up, the water that covered her large breast, once she stood up, Windy Whistles and Twilight Velvet took see Pear Butter's triple E-Cup breasts. The earth pony mare started to lean over to Velvet, to grab the apple cider that sat next to the unicorn mare.

 _'Is she going to kiss me? What do I do? Oh, Celestia, she has an amazing body.'_ Velvet thought, the alcohol and the heat and lust all mix together that flow within the unicorn mare.

Velvet decided to stand up and press her lips against Pear's lips. With Pear Butter's lips taste sweeter than wine, Pear's triple E-Cup breast squeeze against Velvet's, with their cheeks bright red. Pear moan in the kiss that she shared with Velvet, Windy stick her index and middle fingers inside her wet cunt, rubbing her pussy at the site.

When Velvet and Pear Butter broke the kiss that the two grown mares shared, with a trail of saliva from their lips. Pear looked at Windy, the earth pony mare pressed her lips against Windy's lips. Velvet took Windy's left tit in her mouth, sucking on the nipple.

Windy pulled Pear closer to her. Velvet began to lick Windy's wet cunt, causing the pegasus mare to break the kiss that she shared with Pear to let out a loud moan. Pear began to suck on Windy's right nipple, Windy's head leans back, her loud cries of pleasure echo through the garden.

Spike rushed into the garden, seeing the beautiful mares fucking each other, his large dick grew out of his scales, the mothers glare at Spike with lustful smirks on their lips.

"Are you just going to stand there, or are you going to join us handsome?" Pear asked Spike smiled getting into the hot tub.

Pear and Velvet began to lick his shaft, Pear took the tip of his cock into her mouth, while Velvet's tongue dances around his shaft. Spike bought Windy into a kiss, his claw gripped her ass, letting out a moan into the kiss that he shared with Windy.

Feeling Pear's sugary lip around his cock, Velvet moved up and gave Pear Butter a kiss, the two mares pressed their breast together against Spike's large cock, Windy broke the kiss that she shared with the dragon, Spike let out a loud moan, cum shooting over the naked mares chests.

"Who do you want first, Sugar?" Pear asked Spike grinned.

Spike's cock began to rub against Pear Butter's crotch, his large claws caressed her lovely body, squeezing her triple E-Cup breast, Windy began to lick at Pear's lower lips and a bit of Spike's cock, letting the earth pony mare to let out a moan of pleasure.

"Take me, Spike, take me. Ram that large cock of yours, I've been wanting for months." Pear Butter lovingly said Spike gave her a kiss.

"Only if you agree to be mine forever," Spike said, Pear bite her bottom lip, feeling his lips pressing against her neck, teasing her.

"Yes, Spike, anything." Pear moans out, causing Spike to grin.

The male dragon thrust deep inside Pear Butter's wet pussy, she wrapped her legs around the dragon, while Spike thrust into Pear's tight pussy, the dragon watch Velvet holding Windy's head while the pegasus mare ate the unicorn mare's sweet pussy.

Spike kissed Pear's neck; "You like it, don't you?" Spike taunted, his claws squeezing her large breasts.

"Yes... Oh, Celestia, I love it, Spike, go deeper, harder, fuck me more!" Pear cried out

"You want to feel all of my large cock inside your wet and tight cunt," Spike said, his cock was only a third in, rubbing against her clit.

"Yes, Spike, give it to me!" Pear moaned.

Spike began to thrust hard and deep into her, Velvet bought Pear into a deep kiss, to silence the loud moans of pleasure that the earth pony mare was letting out. Spike's cock rammed into her wet snatch, his claws gripped on her hips, with how hard and fast Spike was ramming into Pear Butter, some of the hot water began to splash onto the ground.

Spike's cock hit Pear's womb, her eyes shot open, moaning in pleasure, mostly silence with the kiss that she shared with Velvet, Windy kept licking the unicorn mare wet pussy, her tongue dance around and was hitting every spot, that caused Velvet to moan in the kiss that she shared.

Windy soon drinking up all of Velvet's cum, once the pegasus mare tongue hit that clit, Velvet broke the kiss that she shared with the earth pony mare. Velvet's head shot back, her eyes rolled up, while she let out a loud moan of pleasure.

"More, Spike, yes, fuck me more!" Pear moaned out, Spike feeling her cumming on his cock.

With a couple of more hard thrusts in her tight and wet pussy, Spike let out a roar, cumming inside Pear Butter's womb, the earth pony mare and the male dragon's eyes glowed a soft yellow for only a second.

Pear's head lay on the side, her tongue stuck out of her mouth.

"You girls are going to love him." Pear spoke, Windy tackled Spike.

The pegasus mare sat on him, forcing his dick into her tight snatch. Windy Whistles let out a loud moan, she used her left hand to start squeezing her triple D-Cup breasts. Spike sat back, he places his claws on Windy's hips, watching her breasts bouncing up and down was quite the site.

"Come on Spike, give it to me!" Windy moan out, Spike gave a small smirk.

The male dragon began to thrust into her, Windy let out a loud moan, feeling Spike starting out hard and fast. Ramming into her tight cunt, while she bounces on his large cock. Her head leaned back, letting out a loud moan of pleasure.

Pear Butter, let out a small cry of surprise, feeling a soft pair of lips giving her pussy a kiss. The earth pony looked down to seeing Velvet, licking around the entrance of Pear Butter's cum dripping pussy.

Pear held Velvet's head, forcing the unicorn mare tongue to enter the earth pony wet snatch. Velvet stopped licking Pear's pussy, moving to get Velvet's wet cunt to be next to Pear's lips. Causing the earth pony to begin to lick out Velvet, while Velvet began to eat Pear Butter out again.

Spike bought Windy into another kiss, using the surprise kiss to take control of the sex. The male dragon put Windy against the wall of the hot tub, before thrusting hard into her, his cock rubbing against her clit and then touching the entrance of her womb.

"Give it to me, fuck me, Spike!" Windy Whistles cried out.

Velvet and Pear moaned in each other cunts, their tongues licking each other's clits, the two mares let out a moan, cumming in each other mouths.

Spike kept ramming his cock in Windy's cunt, her tongue sticking out of her mouth, her eyes rolled up, his claws to her hips. The male dragon let out a loud moan, feeling the pegasus mare cumming on his large cock.

The male dragon let out a roar, he cum deep inside her womb, his and Windy Whistles eyes glowed bright yellow for a second. Spike pulled out of the pegasus mare, the male dragon turn to Velvet.

The unicorn mare, spread her legs wide, she moved her index finger. Spike gave a smile, lining his cock to the entrance of her cum dripping pussy. The male dragon brought the Twilight Velvet in a hot passionate kiss, Velvet wrapped her arms around him, bringing Spike closer to her body.

The male dragon soon started thrusting into her, Velvet's nails dug into Spike's back, but with scales being touch and hard, Spike didn't notice and kept thrusting into the unicorn mare. His jaws took one of her double G-Cup breast in his mouth, sucking on her nipple.

Spike thrust hard and deep in Velvet, she bites down on Spike's neck, her legs wrapped around his waist, Pear woke up and bought the male dragon into a kiss, with Windy Whistles taking one his testicles in her mouth. He pulled Pear Butter closer while he thrust harder into Velvet.

"Yes, Spike, fuck me like you did the others!" Velvet cried out, Spike thrust into her.

Spike felt Velvet cumming on his cock, right when he cums in her womb. Velvet's and Spike's eyes glowed yellow, he marking Velvet, Windy and Pear Butter as his mates.

* * *

At an unknown village, with the sign being broken and unreadable. Twilight rubbed her chin, in thought, Applejack glared over to The Princess of Friendship.

"What's on your mind Twi?" Applejack asked Twilight looked away for a bit.

"I'm just wondering if our mothers are enjoying the present we gave them," Twilight said, Rainbow gave a nod in agreement.

"Yeah, they have been so lonely, but if Spike hurts my mother. I'll kill him." Rainbow said, smashing her fist into her palm.


End file.
